


An Vampire, Hybrid, and their mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

Chapter 1

After Bella moves the last of her stuff in her new house in Shreveport. She decided to take a break and drive around the town for a while looking for something fun to do to keep her busy for a while. 

She knows she will want to keep her mind off the past back in Forks and how things turned out for her. She will want to make a new start here and have everything be fresh for her to go and live through in this state and town.

She thinks if she has a fun day this evening that everything that happened in Forks she can forget about and feel something good about herself. She wonders if things like today can happen to change and become much better for her at least through everything that can be big for her in her life.

She decided to shop for a while and get groceries and other things for her new home to decorate with. Bella knew what she will want for her new home that she bought which is old and wants to make it better.

When after she shops for a while from being at the grocery store and the mall she drives back to her home to drop things off. While on the way home she realizes its in the middle of the night she spots a club called Fangtasia she thought of that as interesting and wonders if its a vampire club.

She decided to head home and then come back to check out the club while showing her I.D. Seeing the there is a long blonde haired woman dressed in leather at the door. She knows she is interested in going to the club and see if its true about vampires coming out to the world.

She arrives home taking stuff from her truck into the house and putting things away. She decided to dress nicely to head to the club and find out more about the type of vampires she will meet tonight.

After she is ready she grabs her keys and heads out with her purse which has her money and I.d. Inside it. Getting inside her truck she starts her truck and drives to the Fangtasia club to get in and find out about their type of vampires.

She arrives at the club parks and gets out of her truck grabbing her purse she heads towards the short line waiting to get inside the club. After a while she sees she is in the front of the line, when she sees the older woman's fangs appear and hearing her say, “I.D. Please.”

She shows her I.D. To her seeing her smirk at her while showing her fangs she said, “Twenty years old. You can come in but cannot drink any alcohol.”

“Okay.” Bella says getting her card back from her and heading inside. She looks towards the stage and sees a young blonde teenager and an older male with another blonde male sitting on a throne. She notices the blonde haired teenager look at her along with the older male with light brown hair who smirked. 

When she turns to go to the bar to order a coke, she pays the bartender after asking for her drink and taking it to an available table to sit at while she stared at the people on stage. She notices the older blonde haired woman go up on stage and whisper to the one on the throne seeing him turn to the others and then smirked at her he motions with his two fingers to have her come to them.

She grabs her drink and walks straight towards the stage she stood before them once she is on stage, she hears the blond haired vampire say, “Isabella Swan Twenty Years old from Forks Washington.”

“How do you know my name.” she said to him 

“I never forget a pretty face your in my vault.” Pam said to her 

“Okay. Do I get to know your names.” she said to her 

“That's fine I'm Eric, the two on both sides of me are my maker Godric and Macklyn Warlow and this is Pam.” he said to her 

“Its nice to meet you all.” she said to them 

“Nice to meet you too Isabella.” Godric said to her 

“Why don't you sit next to Warlow and him and Godric as well myself and my child Pam can get to know you Isabella.” Eric said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

She went to sit down noticing out of the corner of her eyes the teenage vampire known as Godric is looking at her with a smirk and Warlow is leaning down towards her taking in her smell. She wonders why he is doing that when he turns to tell the others, “She is me and Godric's mate. Also she has a unique scent that is calling me to her.”

Godric and the others look at him understanding what he said to them. Bella wonders what a mate entails for her from the two vampires she knows she has to be with.

She has heard that before from her ex-boyfriend Edward and he broke her heart after calling her a toy and a pet for him and his family. She hopes with having Godric and Warlow as mates that they will not leave her or break her heart at all.

 

She knows deep down that she will want to be with them and figure out how the relationship between her and Godric with Warlow can work. She will want to try no matter what and see where things go from there between her and them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

 

Chapter 2

 

Bella is becoming nervous by Warlow, and Godric, with Eric and Pam staring at her. She became worried and panicked about it until she feels arms come around her in the form of Warlow with Godric holding her that she did not know came to her from the other side.

She sees Eric and Pam smirking at her, wondering what that is about she knew she has to ask him and figure out the differences in her life from having Warlow and Godric as her mates. She will have to make some decisions and decide later on about what is going to happen soon.

She would want to find out answers about why she is destined for these two vampire males who claim her to be their mate. She will do what she can to figure it out and deal with it the best she can at least which can happen for her.

She is becoming nervous by so much attention being on her not only by Eric and Pam who have turned to keep an eye on the crowd and fangbangers from bothering them. But also from Warlow and Godric who seem to not want to let her go from their arms and are trying to calm her fears and nervousness down.

Which, she finds unnerving but hoping to understand it soon once it is explained to her more as the night wears on for her and them together. She will need to have things explained to her soon and figure out what she will need to do for her to have this type of relationship worked out between her and Warlow with Godric together.

She thought in her mind, of what she can say to them to have them understand where she is coming from to keep her from freaking out and wanting to keep a cool head about this. She will have to do something to make sure that they do not become upset at her for any reason.

Yet, she thinks of a lot of things in her mind that can hold onto her inside while she deals with having two men who claim to be her mates wanting to be with her. She feels inside that something would be good or bad depending on how she percieves it tonight as the night goes on inside the club.

She wonders if anything will change big for her with having these two men wanting her as theirs in some ways she should be grateful that someone even two love her at all. She will do what it takes to make sure that things are set right for her in her life for anything to happen.

Warlow wondering what is on their mate Isabella's mind decided to ask her, “Isabella is there something on your mind my mate?”

“I'm just nervous Warlow about all of this between you, me, and Godric in a relationship if it happens.” she said to him 

“Trust me my dear it will happen.” Godric said to her 

“I hope that things would turn around big for you Isabella my maker Godric and Warlow love you and would want what is best for you.” Eric said to her 

“I agree with my master Isabella.” Pam said to her 

“Okay, than I will try to keep an open mind than.” Isabella said to them 

“I will like to have you come to our home and spend time with us after Fangtasia closes Isabella.” Warlow said to her 

“Alright Warlow I guess I could.” she said to him 

“That's all we ask of you Isabella.” Godric said to her 

She smiles at them and Eric with Pam. While trying to control her nervousness and not let it rule her or become panicked by it either. 

She will do what it takes to make sure that she alright and not to have any worries happening anymore for the rest of the night that she can be worried about. She hopes while being taken care of by her mates Godric and Warlow that when things change it can be good and not bad for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

 

Chapter 3

Bella watches as the customers leave the club followed by the vampires she feels both arms wrap around her as she feels herself picked up in Warlow's arms. Wondering where he and Godric's home that both share with Eric and possibly Pam as well. 

She turns to smile at Godric behind Warlow who smirked down at her while holding onto her. She knows she will want to be together with them both she just has to trust her instincts on it and make sure they will not break her heart.

She figures anything is going to be made simple for something to happen and turn out for the best at what she feels needs to be overlooked in her life that can make her happy. She turns her head from looking at both her mates to look straight ahead as her, her two mates Godric and Warlow follow behind Eric and his child Pam out the backdoor of the employee entrance.

She wonders what their home is going to be like and if it will be interesting to look at inside as she spends time with them. She will do what she can to make sure she feels safe herself with her two mates and Eric as well his child Pam.

Warlow wondering what is on his and Godric's mate Isabella's mind, decided to ask her, “What is on your mind my mate.”

“I'm wondering about the home you will lead me to with Godric and the others that you share with and if I will like it once I am inside to spend time with you, Godric, Eric, and Pam.” she said to him

“Trust me it is nice inside and you will like the inside of it and what is going to happen when you spend time with me and Godric Isabella.” he said to her 

“Okay I will trust you on that Warlow.” she said to him 

He decided to fly with their mate Isabella in his arms. He is wondering what is going to happen when she sees the home he shares with Godric, and Eric, knowing Pam has her own home not far from them.

He will do whatever needs to be done to make sure that she is loved by him and Godric especially when he and Godric do the first blood exchange with her to show her that she is theirs.

He wants to make sure she is theirs and will smell like them through her blood knowing she is his and Godric's mate. He has feelings for her that he cannot explain for he has never felt this way before in a long time.

Which he knows is a very long time that he has spend throughout the million years ago he has lived as a fairy before becoming a vampire. He knew he will want to share his love for her knowing Godric will want to express his feelings towards their mate and show her that she is loved and cared for.

He is interested about her past and is looking forward to what she will tell them and Eric with Pam as well. He hopes that she will not feel bad about anything she has to say to them if she has a past she will talk about it with them giving her encouragement.

He figures it must have been bad for her knowing there could be trust issues involved for him and Godric to be with her. He feels love and wants to care for her in any way he can to show that she is his and Godric's and that she will not forget that.

Godric wonders what else is bothering their mate. He knows it must be something important for him to understand and ask her about it. He sees the worried look on her face and knows once she is at their home he and Warlow will have to keep her calm while they do a blood exchange with her.

He thinks it will be one of the first three that will be done for them to form a bond with her and have her as his and Warlow's bonded mate. He will do anything to keep her by his and Warlow's side and not let her go from their arms to show that she is loved and cared for by them.

By the time he realizes this they take off to fly towards their home with her in Warlow's arms. He hopes she will like their home once she sees the inside of it and would want to spend a lot of time there with them when not at Fangtasia.

He and the others arrive with Isabella in Warlow's arms at their home he sees Warlow letting her down on the ground. Before taking her hand in his walking with her to the front door of their home to be let inside their home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

 

Chapter 4

 

Warlow carries Bella into the house setting her down on the couch and sitting next to her noticing that Godric is sitting on her other side. He rubs her arm up and down to clam her nervousness and make sure she keeps calm and relaxed.

 

He sees Godric doing the same things while he notices Eric sitting in a chair watching them along with pam who stood behind him. He knows she has questions more about her being their mate and he will be happy to answer them for her when she calm and relaxed.

He will do anything for her to make sure she is taken care of and he knows Godric will to in order to show her she is loved by both him and Godric together. He sees her nervousness wearing down on her with a smile towards him before turning to smile at Godric, Eric, and Pam.

He understood that she has questions on her mind that he has to answer to and figure out what he is going to say to her to get her to understand that she is theirs. He will do anything for her but bow down to her knowing he and Godric are dominate males and will be dominate towards her if she steps out of line he or Godric will spank her.

He sees her begin to open her mouth to speak he waits for what she has to say to them. He did not have to wait long, 

“What do you mean when you said I am yours and Godric's mate Warlow.” 

“I meant that your ours and me and Godric will share you and prove our love to you and keep you as our bonded mate will lead to from there through three blood exchanges between us.” he said to her 

“Okay, why does there have to be three for me to have with you and Godric.” she said to him 

“It has to be three because that is how it is known to be and will bring the bond stronger with me and Godric being together with you.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

“I hope you will agree to be changed to be with us Isabella.” Godric said to her 

“Of course Godric.” she said to him after she turns to look at him 

“Good, well I'm glad.” he said to her 

“Now that she accepts you as her mates and understands what has to happen for her master. I think we should sleep and wait for the next time when you and Warlow are up to have her do the first blood exchange with you both because the sun will be up soon.” Eric said them 

“Okay Eric we will.” Godric said to him 

He stood up motions for their mate to do the same thing and holds her hand to lead him to his bedroom he and Warlow will lay with her in their. While they hold her as they sleep in the same bed with her in dead sleep for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

Chapter 5

 

Bella lays down in between Godric and Warlow feeling them holding her in their arms. She smiles at the both of them as she waits for whatever they have to say to her while she is the bedroom with them laying on this king size bed.

She feels something for both men and hopes to be together someday even more as the days progress with her spending time with them. She has a feeling that things are going to happen and change big for her that she can understand overcome while she is with her two mates Godric and Warlow.

She wonders what their expressions are going to be and what their going to say to her when they wake up from their sleep. She knows she loves them and would want to be together with them as she spends time with them knowing she is their mate.

She notices from beneath the curtains that are blocking the sunlight that nighttime is happening outside. She sees them stirring from their sleep waking up and moving along side her while holding her in their arms.

Warlow opens his eyes noticing Godric is waking up he looks at their mate with a smirk he said, “Are you going to accept the blood exchange with us Isabella.”

“Sure Warlow.” she said to him 

“Good, well I'm happy you said that Isabella.” he said to her 

“Why is that Warlow.” she said to him 

“Because I know me and Godric are waiting to feel your emotions and knowing it will be pleasurable for all three of us once the first blood exchange happens.” he said to her 

“Okay Warlow.” she said to him 

Godric looks from Warlow to their mate Isabella with a smile he said, 

“How about enough of the talking and we drink from you Isabella and then afterwards we will give you our blood.”

“Alright Godric.” she said to him 

She feels them move both sides of her hair to the side and feeling two pricks on both sides of her neck. She starts to moan a little bit and as she feels them pull her blood from her while holding her in their arms. 

After a while she feels them pull back from her biting into their wrists to give to her one at a time. She takes each of their wrists in her two hands and drinks from them one at a time until their healed.

 

She sees them smirking at her, she smiles back at them with love in her eyes for her mates. She knew deep down that things are going to change big time for her no matter what else will happen.

She will be looking forward to the change as she hears Godric speak, 

“I'm happy you did a blood exchange with us.” 

“Me too.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Isabella now lets head out of this bedroom and back downstairs.” Warlow said to her 

“Okay Warlow.” she said to him 

Both men grab her hand and help her off the bed in the bedroom and walk outside of the bedroom with her downstairs to join Eric. Who her mates sense is downstairs waiting for them to go back to Fangtasia tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

 

Chapter 6

 

Godric, Bella, and Warlow arrive back at Fangtasia in the parking lot with Eric. Who smirks at Bella as he heard the blood exchange between his maker Godric and Warlow doing it with her.

She would want to know what is going to happen to her now that she performed the first blood exchange with Godric and Warlow. She will want to express her love for both men someday or night as she will spend more time with them.

She thought in her mind, about what she feels for both men in her life being as they are her mates. She will have to do things with them and be happy she will be together with them in a relationship.

When she wonders how a relationship with them and her together will work at best for anything to be going far in her life that she can understand. She has a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon for her that her two mates and Eric with Pam will protect her from anyone who will harm her.

She figures anything is going to be made simple for something to be going far in her life tonight that she will spend with her two mates Godric and Warlow. She will do anything to make sure they will be happy with her no matter what and not want things to be horrible for her when she is with them.

Godric and Warlow sensed her negative emotions and looks at her which one of them said, “if you feel anymore negative emotions again Isabella I will spank you and I think Warlow will agree with me on it.”

 

“I'm sorry for thinking that way Godric. And I'm sorry to you to Warlow.” she said to them 

“Your forgiven Isabella.” Warlow said to her with Godric nodding his head yes that she is forgiven

She sees Eric smirk at her with humor in his eyes he said,

“Come on let's head inside now and enjoy the night.”

Bella nods her head yes agreeing to what Godric's child Eric said, and follows behind him walking in between her two mates Godric and Warlow who are holding her hands. She wonders what is going to happen to them now that everything is said and done for the night and if she will have to perform another blood exchange with them again. 

By the time they got inside behind Eric through the employee back entrance. She notices more vampires and humans than ever before tonight appearing in the club. 

She wonders if that is normal as she sees the Fangbangers trying to make their way towards her two mates who she sees glare at them. As she watches them turn away to go to the other vampires who are customers in the area.

Godric wonders what is on his mate Isabella's mind at the moment. He knows he should ask her and figure out what has her so worried about tonight.

He hopes nothing bad will happen and that everything will turn out okay for her tonight. Which will make things much easier that he can understand when he and Warlow will share more of their time with her tonight.

He knows his child wants to get to know his and Warlow's mate tonight. He hopes Eric will not be angry with her when he and them find out more about her history of how she grew up as she will explain to them when she is alone with him, Warlow and his family once the club closes later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella moves to Shreveport Louisiana she meets two pale men named Godric and Warlow. What happens when she finds out that she is their mate all the while looking to forget her past and when it comes back to haunt her she will have a fight on her hands with her two mates by her side. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S Dominate Possessive Warlow and Godric with Bella

Requested by Litanolastar

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added. 

 

Chapter 7

 

Bella wonders what she is going to say about her childhood to her new family and mates. She hopes they will not be angry with her for what happened in her childhood once she explains to them more about her life and how she raised herself up instead of her Mom raising her. 

She feels something in the air will change and she will change herself one of these days if her past comes back to find her in the form of cold ones. She knows she would want Edward and Alice to leave her alone once they do find her again because otherwise she will have her mates and new family protect her from them.

She will do all she can to make sure no harm comes to her mates, herself, or Eric even Pam because she loves and cares about them and does not want to see them hurt. She wants to make sure no harm will come to them and if she can sacrifice herself than so be it she will.

 

She would want to have her mates and Eric as well Pam know about her past as a child and how she raised herself up and more about her two previous relationships and how those ended. She hopes Eric, Pam, with Godric and Warlow will accept her past and all once they find out what happened to her in her childhood to where she is now in the present.

She sees her two mates smiling at her as she sits in Warlow's lap next to Godric with Eric being on his throne chair and Pam who stood behind them overlooking the patrons and customers in the club. She notices Godric has a curious look on his face as she hears him say, 

“You have something to tell us about your past Isabella.” 

“Yes, Godric, to you, Warlow, Eric, and Pam about how I grew up but not where everyone can hear in the club maybe when we are alone after the club closes Godric.” she said to him 

“Alright fair enough Isabella.” he said to her 

She sees the others including Warlow give her an understanding look. As she turns to wait for the customers and the evening end for the night in the club to speak to them more about her past.

Warlow wondering what she has to tell them tonight. He looks towards Eric as he sees Eric looking at him with a serious look he said, 

“What is it Warlow?”

“I was thinking Eric you can close up early tonight to hear what Isabella has to say to us without anyone else around except for you, me, Pam, and Godric to hear about her past that she wants to talk about with us.” he said to him 

“That can be arranged.” he said to him 

“Good. That's great Eric.” he said to him 

“I know.” he said to him 

“When he sees Eric motion for Pam to address the customers at the tables in the club, 

“Club's closing early everyone, you will have to leave in a little bit.”

They nodded their heads yes and quickly left the tables not wanting to have the owner or his child become mad at them. He sees most of the club members leave including the staff in Eric's club once he sees everyone has cleared out.

He notices Pam putting up the closing sign on the window and turning the light off on Fangtasia to make sure its closed. He sees Eric and Pam turning to Isabella to wait for what she has to say to them for he is curious about her past as well.

 

He notices Isabella is blushing with red in her cheeks on her face as she notices him and the others are looking at her. He waits for her to speak about her past to them as he hears her say, 

“I grew up from divorced Parents when I was born, my mom took me away from Charlie my Dad to Phoenix Arizona. When I got there she was not a good role model who raised me she went through boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend. While I was in her care and reached the age of 5 I started working odd jobs to pay for the bills she will leave without paying and by 7 years old I paid for the groceries myself when I went to the store out of my own pocket and made and cooked food in the house for myself and hide the money to make sure she did not get any to spend and we end up broke again. By the time I was a preteen I learned how to cook and bake myself and my mom was barely there to be there with me to share and raise me as she dated her latest boyfriend Phil he was good he straightened my mom out and by the time she and him got married, I was even more left alone which was fine because I was like that don't get me wrong I had a mom and she loved me and cared about me in a sense but she was too free-spirited and acted like a child and making me having to raise myself and her in the process instead of her raising me. When she started moping around and complaining about the games Phil was on when he was away and wanting to be with him I decided to ship myself to Forks to live with my Dad and stay with him instead of him visiting me every summer or me visiting him every summer. I soon saw the five cold ones out of seven who were brothers and sisters as well being students on my first day at Forks high school. I dated the single one named Edward he was a mind-reader but he could never read my mind. Later on in the months things started to change not only from me but how he was making me change for him and later on after my eighteenth birthday party where I got a paper cut and his brother Jasper who felt Edward's bloodlust among others went to attack me he is an Empath and his wife is a seer who sees things by decisions. I never felt Jasper deserved what he got from them and I felt sorry for him, especially after the event. Where I was bleeding and have this scar on my arm from the stitches from the glass figurines on the table that Edward through me onto. After Carlisle stitched me up things begin to change Edward became distant and then he became mean and cold towards me until one day he met me after school took me for a walk with him and broke up with me in the woods claiming I was his pet and toy as well a distraction for his family to play around with.”

“Is that all of it Isabella.” Eric said to her 

 

“Not really Eric. I have to tell you about Jacob my second boyfriend who was a shape shifter who him and his pack protected me and took care of Victoria. But also in the end he broke up with me after he found his imprint and I did not realize he was stringing me along without telling me until Paul his pack brothers, Jared and Sam his Alpha came to me and told me as well what had happened and felt sorry for me. Afterwards I left to come here and stay and live here to get away from the bad memories in Forks and decided here is a fresh start to happen.” she said to him 

“Alright. Thanks for the story Isabella.” he said to her 

“Your welcome Eric.” she said to him 

“We are sorry you had to go through with that Isabella.” Pam said to her 

“Me too Pam” she said to her 

“At least we still have you around with us Isabella. Your our mate and we will never leave you.” Godric said to her 

“I hold you to that promise Godric. Trust us Isabella we will never leave you or harm you like they did.” Warlow said to her 

“Thank you both, and Eric and you Pam as well for hearing my stories of my past and not judging me or being angry at me for them.” she said to them 

“Your welcome Isabella we love and care about you.” Eric said to her 

“I love and care about you guys too.” she said to him and the rest of them who surround her 

Afterwards she felt really tired and Godric picked her up from Warlow's arms feeling her going to sleep from being exhausted after telling them her story. Godric turns his child Eric, Pam, and Warlow he said, 

“None of what she said leaves this room. You all will do well to remember that. Now she is asleep and I think its time to head out of here since its closed now and leave Pam to join us later after she locks up the place and we head back to our home Eric.” 

“I agree Godric.” he said to him 

“Good well let's go than.” he said to his child 

They left to go outside and flew back to their home while Godric is holding his and Warlow's mate Isabella in his arms.


End file.
